


о, Капитан, мой Капитан!

by kate_l



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Сэм обреченно вздыхает, пряча лицо в ладонях. Все надежды на то, что Стив поможет, заберет свой гребанный щит и звание Капитана Америка обратно, рухнули в один момент.— И что мне делать?— Только привыкать, друг.Его такой ответ нихрена не устраивает.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> фикс-ит по эндгейму. Тони жив, Стив остался в настоящем, Сэм новый Кэп, а Баки просто Баки. никакого стекла, все здоровы и счастливы. стони совсем-совсем мимокрокодилят на фоне, потому что я могу и хочу впихивать их почти во все зимнесоколятские работы

Привыкнуть к своему новому супергеройскому имени оказалось очень непросто, но всё-таки со временем Сэм привык. Он уже почти перестал дёргаться и оглядываться назад в поисках Стива, когда кто-то на заново отстроенной Базе Мстителей бросал ему небрежное _«привет, Кэп»_ или _«как дела, Капитан?»;_ почти перестал ждать чётких, действительно капитанских приказов Роджерса в ответ на _«каков план, Кэп?»_ , чертыхаясь и вспоминая, что вообще-то он тут теперь Капитан Америка и приказы отдавать нужно именно ему; почти свыкся с тем, что большинство злодеев произносит это своё надменное _«вы скоро проиграете, Капитан»_ , обращаясь именно к нему, Сэму Уилсону, простому парню, который когда-то был Соколом.

Сэм правда почти свыкся с этим и думал, что вот совсем скоро — одна-две недели постоянного «Кэп» в свою сторону — лёгкий страх и удивление отступят окончательно, и тогда всё точно будет нормально.

Он правда так считал. Пока однажды Барнс, прижатый к стене и до упора насаженный на его член, не прошептал тихое, сбивчивое, но невероятно горячее _«о, Капитан!»,_ чудом сдерживая в себе стоны; зато Сэм, забыв об осторожности, не смог сдержать громкого пошлого стона и ускорился, целуя искусанные алые губы, сжимая пальцы на бледных бедрах сильнее. Баки стонал ему в губы, жмурясь и цепляясь за сильные плечи, и повторял через раз бездумное _«Капитан»_ , а Уилсон трахал его, чувствуя, как едет крыша от всех этих срывающихся вдохов-выдохов и слишком официального — но, черт возьми, охуеть какого горячего — обращения.

С того момента всё покатилось в ад. Баки бросает ничего не значащее _«утречка, Кэп»_  — у Сэма встаёт; Баки с лукавой улыбкой произносит _«как насчёт спарринга, Капитан?»_  — у Сэма встаёт; Баки во время миссии по общей связи рычит _«твою мать, Кэп, аккуратнее!»_  — у Сэма, блять, опять встаёт. И, кажется, Барнс начал что-то понимать, потому что теперь во время секса это гребанное _«Капитан»_ слетает с прекрасных, любимых, желанных губ в несколько раз чаще. Это добавляет какого-то огня в их отношения; не то чтобы между ними и раньше не было этого самого огня, но сейчас всё как-то… острее, горячее, чувствуется совершенно иначе.

Хорошо, что на обращения других он так не реагирует, а то было бы очень неловко.

Сэм долго думает, что делать с этой проблемой. Думает, думает, думает и приходит только к одному варианту — попросить совета у бывшего Кэпа. Он надеется, что Стив ему поможет.

***

— Так что случилось?

В кафе очень шумно и жарко. Сэму кажется, будто все вокруг знают о его, кхм, проблеме. Он нервно сглатывает, оглядывается, постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности светлого столика, а потом смотрит на сидящего напротив Роджерса; тот раздражающе спокоен и слишком счастлив, и видно это невооружённым глазом. Сэм рад, что у него всё наладилось со Старком, правда рад, но…

— Забери его.

— Кого? — он делает маленький глоток зеленого чая (горячий чай в такую жару, Роджерс, серьёзно?) и чуть хмурится, сцепляя пальцы в замок.

— Ты знаешь. Щит. Забери этот чёртов щит обратно.

— Но почему?

Под этим искренне удивлённым, совершенно непонимающим и растерянным взглядом Сэм почему-то теряется. Ну вот как он скажет «я не могу больше быть Капитаном, потому что каждый раз, как Баки обращается ко мне по званию, у меня встаёт»? Это же даже звучит максимально глупо, господи.

— Ну, знаешь, — замолкает на секунду, делая большой глоток холодной колы, и взглядом упирается в столик, не смея посмотреть на друга: ему почему-то очень стыдно сейчас, — там Баки. Он… как бы это сказать…

— Отбирает у тебя щит?

Да лучше бы отбирал, ей-богу. Было бы гораздо проще.

— Н-нет.

— Опять начал подкалывать по поводу этого?

— Да нет же. Он, ну…

— Прикалывается с щитом?

— Нет.

— Сэм, — Стив подаётся вперёд, пытаясь поймать взгляд друга; Сэм радуется, что румянец на его тёмной коже почти не виден совсем, — ты меня очень пугаешь. Что у вас случилось?

— У нас-то всё нормально, только, хм… есть одна проблема, знаешь…

— Да ради всего святого, Сэм, почему ты хочешь вернуть мне щит?!

Парочка посетителей заинтересованно оглядывается на них, когда Роджерс неожиданно чуть повышает голос, кто-то даже успевает почти незаметно сфотографировать двух Кэпов (Уилсон уверен, что бывших Капитанов Америка не бывает), и Стив смущенно опускает взгляд, чуть краснея.

Сэм делает глубокий вдох, прикрывая глаза, и медленно выдыхает, собираясь с силами. В конце концов, перед ним сидит не кто-нибудь, а друг, который сможет помочь. Наверное. Он считает про себя до трёх, а потом начинает говорить быстро, скороговоркой, не давая себе времени на панику.

— Ладно, окей, знаешь что? Он назвал меня _так_ во время секса. Баки просто назвал меня Капитан в постели, и теперь у меня встаёт каждый блядский раз, когда он произносит это чертово слово. И он наверняка что-то понял и просто нагло пользуется этим, и это нихрена не круто, потому что у меня постоянно стояк, а я просто не знаю, что с этим делать, и… Почему ты смеёшься? Роджерс!

Стив даже не пытается сдержать смех. Под возмущенным взглядом он громко смеётся, чем опять привлекает внимание посетителей, смеётся до выступивших слёз в уголках глаз и румянца — на этот раз не от смущения, и на том спасибо, — на щеках. Сэм поджимает губы и хмурится, раздражаясь: охренеть какой повод для веселья нашёлся, ага, просто замечательно! Совсем не такой реакции он ожидал, когда договаривался с Роджерсом о встрече.

— П-прости, Сэм, — Стив, посмеиваясь, утирает нечаянные слёзы и пытается отдышаться, глядя на него с откровенным весельем и даже каплей сочувствия. — Правда, прости, я не хотел тебя обижать. Но теперь-то ты понимаешь, почему я зависал во время миссий, когда Тони ко мне так обращался?

— Серьёзно?

— Да, — он опускает взгляд вниз, робко улыбаясь, и теперь краснеет уже совсем не от смеха. — Бегать в костюме со стояком было не очень удобно.

Признаться честно, Сэм догадывался о чём-то таком. Даже вне миссий, когда Тони будто бы случайно и невзначай говорил «Капитан», Стив будто бы впадал в ступор на пару секунд, но потом приходил в себя и смотрел на своего гения очень странным взглядом. Сэм даже не пытался эти взгляды понять, потому что, во-первых, они предназначались не ему, а во-вторых, его это всё совсем не касалось тогда, и он надеялся, что не коснётся никогда.

Увы и ах, сейчас он сам оказался на месте Стива.

— И щит ты не заберёшь, да?

— Не заберу. Даже не хочу, если честно. Я уже навоевался, теперь сижу на заслуженной пенсии. И я обещал Тони оставить все геройствования позади, помнишь? Он вряд ли обрадуется, если увидит щит дома.

Сэм обреченно вздыхает, пряча лицо в ладонях. Все надежды на то, что Стив поможет, заберет свой гребанный щит и звание Капитана Америка обратно, рухнули в один момент.

— И что мне делать?

— Только привыкать, друг.

Его такой ответ нихрена не устраивает.

***

Они сталкиваются на кухне. Сэм медленно размешивает сахар в кофе, уставившись в одну точку и обдумывая сегодняшний разговор с Роджерсом, и замечает Баки — прекрасного растрёпанного Баки, с покрасневшими щеками и каплями пота, с горящим взглядом и сбитым после тренировки дыханием, — краем глаза.

— Как прошла встреча со Стивом, Капитан?

Провоцирует. Сэм ловит его обманчиво невинный взгляд и понимает, что Баки уже давно обо всём догадался и сейчас просто нагло провоцирует. 

Хитрый сучёныш! 

Сэм глубоко вздыхает и отставляет кружку с кофе, к которому так и не притронулся. Молится про себя, чтобы сейчас никто не заходил на кухню, подходит почти вплотную к застывшему в ожидании Барнсу и целует его, стягивая с чуть влажных волос резинку. Баки улыбается в поцелуй и прижимается к нему ближе.

Да пошло оно всё к черту.


	2. II

Иногда Баки казалось, что Тони Старк ненавидит его всей своей большой и светлой душой. Чаще всего такие мысли посещали его во время миссий — командных или парных с Сэмом, не важно, — когда Капитан Америка раскидывал врагов направо и налево; иногда он думал об этом на тренировках, когда Сэм облачался в костюм Кэпа.

Тони Старк совершенно точно ненавидел Баки Барнса, поэтому и сделал новую капитанскую форму такой обтягивающей, чтобы она подчеркивала все… достоинства Сэма. Подчеркивала просто идеально, черт возьми.

Не то чтобы форма Сокола раньше висела на нём бесформенным мешком, _совсем нет,_ но сейчас костюм был чересчур облегающим на заднице, как казалось Баки.

Тёмно-синий цвет очень сильно шёл Сэму. Мягкая ткань, и без того обтягивающая шикарную задницу, при движении натягивалась на округлых ягодицах, отлично подчеркивая идеальную форму. Баки едва ли слюной не капал, откровенно залипая на это великолепие, и даже терялся на пару мгновений, когда его с головой накрывали все эти прекрасные, горячие и пошлые мысли.

Никогда раньше у Баки не было такой сильной фиксации на чём-либо, никогда раньше он не замечал у себя каких-либо кинков. Не то чтобы он был особо против, на самом деле, но это иногда мешало, особенно на заданиях. Он частенько попадал под вражеский огонь, когда слишком долго и явно пялился на шикарную капитанскую задницу в этих прекрасных штанах, за что потом Сэм начинал орать на него. Орал Кэп долго, громко, с чувством, не скрывая в голосе откровенного беспокойства, нежности и страха потерять однажды Баки; тот всё прекрасно понимал и обещал не подставляться, но — подставлялся, потому что слишком влюблённый дурак, постоянно залипающий на эту задницу.

Идеальную, круглую, упругую задницу, которую было так приятно крепко сжимать ладонями до тихого, чуточку удивленного стона, шлёпать по подтянутым ягодицам, ловя растерянный взгляд с яркими искорками похоти, вспыхивающими в глубине зрачка, пальцами кружить в опасной близости от входа, скрытого тканью, дразня ощущением большего.

Капитанская задница в этом модном тёмно-синем трико — личная религия Баки Барнса, и Сэм знал об этом, знал и поддавался его напору, почти ни о чём не жалея. 

Иногда Баки казалось, что Тони Старк ненавидит его, раз сделал эту прекрасную форму для Капитана Америка, из-за которой у него слетали все тормоза. Но в данном конкретном случае Баки был ему благодарен.


End file.
